Underneath it all
by rabbit-miza
Summary: After Caesar zapped Rex with the laser there was tension between the two...but until when? Here's my take of what ensued after the episode 'Back in Black'. Warning:  Might have a little tiny bit of Holix in Chapter 1 and a lot of Bro Fluff in Chapter 3
1. TheDoctor, TheSlodier n TheBurningMayhem

This chapter was meant to explain what happened in chapter 3 - i feel like i didn't do justice to Doctor Holiday... Guhuhu... forgive me for the OOC-ness.

**Chapter 1 - The Doctor, the Soldier and the burning mayhem. **

There was fire and smoke. The smell of burning rubber, oil and metal filled the tunnels. If it wasn't for the wind blowing through the underground tunnels, the smoke and toxic air would have suffocate the people within minutes. Who those people are didn't matter much. They were mostly gang members, racers or innocent unlucky audience/bystanders of an illegal underground race. For you see, an accident had occur at a T-junction of the tunnels earlier, where two bikes crashed into each other, at the inter junction. People, at most, were running amok while the smart were running up the stairs of a nearby escape route, the brave stayed to douse the flames. Imagine the subway and platforms leading up, and tons of people running as if there was a deadly alien within the subway. Yes, it was havoc. But on that platform pushing through the crowds in the opposite direction was none other than Agent 6 and Doctor Holiday. (Though I'm pretty sure Agent Six could've manage making his way through the crowd easily, I'm guessing he's there to protect the Doctor from getting knocked down and trampled on)  
>Alas the doctor was too occupied about the accident to notice six's arm grabbing a dude who was about to ran straight into her.<p>

Holiday was the first to escape the flow of humans and maybe some EVOs. She made a bee line for the fire leaving poor six behind. Her face filled with anguish and fear.

"REX!" She shouted!  
>A hand grabbed her and sheltered her from an unexpected burst from the burning bikes.<br>"LET ME GO! REX IS STILL IN THERE!" She screamed at six.

Six didn't have to do much to calm holiday. He just stood there in front of her with both hands gripping her shoulder and said "He'll be fine! It takes more than this to kill him! You should know him more than I remember."  
>And with that she realize, he's right, six months pass and look at where they are now, still together. It was just the thought of losing Rex again was just too unbearable. Six felt it too.<p>

A few meter away a big reptilian EVO scurried away. Six eyed him as he turns the corner and disappeared.

"What are you looking at?" Holiday asked as she too looks that way.

"The culprit," he looks at Holiday "I'm going to take a stroll," and he left.

"Six!" Holiday calls but Agent Six left to quickly. Nevertheless the words "Be careful," left her mouth.


	2. Providence's Hangar  The Pod Lab

**I like this Chapter mainly because i like Caesar. XD  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 - Providence Hangar**

Caesar was in his lab, fixing the equation of the portable laser. His eyes grew tired and in the distance he could hear the alarm sounding off. Maybe it was just a drill or maybe it was real, it didn't really matter to him; at least, not at that moment. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. When was the last time he had slept? It was probably too long ago for him to even remember. He closed his eyes but the sound of the bell was now accompanied by footsteps and the engine of some big ship.

It was a good half an hour before the sounds slowly went away. Through his closed eyes he could feel the monitor went blank. The lack of light radiating from it suggested so. He opened his eyes and there on his screen was none other than his family; a picture taken when they had settled down in Geneva. Caesar sat up straight. "When did..." he thought mid way, "That's right...Mom changed the screensaver a few days before..." he stopped again. He did not look away, "So much left to be done. And I don't even know where Rex is again."

He stared at his parents face and suddenly he remembers.

_Violetta: Caesar, put down your book and look after Rex please.  
>Little Caesar chipped in from behind the book: Where are you going?<br>Rafael: We're just going to the lab to get some papers.  
>Caesar slowly peeks from behind his book: Do I have to literally look at him? All he does is drool.<br>Violetta: Caesar...  
>Caesar: I'm sure he can take care of himself. *Caesar hides behind his big book again* He certainly feeds himself everything he picks up. Like my prototype calculator...and my prototype molecule destabilizer.<br>*Rafael and Violetta shared a worried look.*  
>Rafael: is something bothering you son?<em>

_Caesar had a sad look on his face. He put his book down and look up to his parents instead._

_Caesar: Ok. So maybe I am still mad that he tried to eat my inventions, but why can't you take him with you?_  
><em>Violetta: and leave you all alone at home?<em>  
><em>Caesar: At least you don't have to worry about me. Nothing will happen.<em>  
><em>Rafael: Oh? Like the time we left you at home and the iron accidentally exploded when we got back?<em>  
><em>Caesar: That was an accident *he looked away and gave a pout* The wiring was different from the microwave.<em>  
><em>Rafael and Violetta shared another worried look.<em>  
><em>Violetta: Caesar, do you love me and your papi?<em>  
><em>Caesar: Yes.<em>  
><em>Violetta: Do you love your baby brother?<em>  
><em>Caesar: Yes... But-<em>  
><em>Violetta: Then you shouldn't be mad at him Caesar. He's only trying to spend some time with you. He loves you too son, even though he can't say it.<em>

_*Suddenly, as if on cue, Rex cried from the next room. Violetta immediately went to Rex. Caesar's eyes followed his mother even after she disappeared into the next room. He could hear his mother's sweet voice and his baby brother calling out "Cheja~?" many times. At the sound of Rex sniffles, a heavy lump form in his heart. Was it guilt? Caesar looks at his dad apologetically and chokes on some words but that instantly earned him a hug from his dad._

_Rafael: forgive and forget alright? Then move forward together. Rex is your baby brother. When we're not around, he needs you to look after him. And I'm sure you need him too my son._  
><em>Caesar could only nod in his father's embrace feeling guilty for being mad at such little things.<em>

That last line his father said echoed in his head.

_"Forgive and forget alright? ... Rex is your baby brother...When we're not around, he needs you to look after him..."_

Caesar blink away the memory. He leaned in his chair again eyes still looking at his parents smiling faces. "It certainly isn't hard for Rex to forget. But I don't think he'll forgive me anytime soon."

He turns his chair a bit and looked at the ceiling at the end of the lab. "And he's certainly not a baby anymore papi." he looked sideways to the picture on the screen. "He doesn't need me to look after him anymore."

Suddenly, the monitor went alive and there on the screen was a map and a single blue dot moving across it.

Caesar moved closer to the screen. Curiosity got the better of him and furiously typed something on the keyboard. "It's a long shot but..."he muttered to himself.

"Maybe if I relay the info to...then... Yes! It worked!"

A video footage appeared and he was able to see through Rex's eyes. Rex was in a dark tunnel. There were other people on bikes speeding past him.

"What is-?"  
>Before he could finish his words a huge EVO clawed at Rex's face. And the last thing he saw was a bright explosion. Caesar shot up so fast he might've pulled a muscle. Instead of attending to the pain, he went o the cockpit and manoeuvred out.<p>

"Don't worry little brother. I'm coming."


	3. UndergroundSomewhere

**Chapter 3 - In the tunnel under the city... 0300 HOUR **

He was floating in a midst of darkness. Suddenly gravity took hold and he felt like he was in a roller coaster. He's falling! And fear grapples at his stomach until it dies down and everything settled. He was lying on his back, eyes closed and a voice called to him  
>"Rex? Wake up Rex!"<br>He couldn't move.  
>"Come on Rex. Open your eyes," the voice whispered.<br>"Papi~?" That was the first word that came to his mind.  
>"Rex! Stay with me now mijo."<p>

He tried hard to open his eyes and finally he did. Rex blinks a few times and let his eyes focused and adjusted to the dimly lit tunnel. A smiling face greeted him. It was Caesar and he no longer had his goatee.

"You!" Rex shouted. He immediately stood and distanced himself from Caesar both smack-hands activated and positioned like a boxer. "Here to finish off what you started!" he said with full of disgust.

"No mijo, I just wanted to talk."

"Talk? Here? Yeah right. Like I'll believe whatever you say. If I were you I'd get out of my face before I hit yours with my giant fists."

"Is that any way to treat your brother? And after he just saved you from that." Caesar points to the burning mayhem at the end of the small tunnel.

"Yes!" Rex said without hesitation. "Especially if that same brother was the one who tried to BRAINWASH me!"  
>With his usual battle cry, he strikes at Caesar with his left smack-hand. "mmmraaah~!" but his nanite flat lined and he spun a bit before falling into his brother's arm and all the while wailing his usual "woo o o o.."<p>

"Rex! Are you ok?" said Caesar  
>"Get away from me!" cried Rex as he pushed his older brother away.<p>

"You have some nerve Caesar! I mean, I thought you're supposed to be my brother! How, how could...how could-"

"-I betrayed you?" Caesar finished Rex's sentence for him. "Rex, about that, I can explain."

Rex doesn't look convince.  
>"Whatever you want to say I'm not interested." he turns away from Caesar. "I don't want to hear your excuses or big plans to save the world or your dumb long explanations about that brain-lazer mash-potato making machine! Got that!" His voice strained with annoyance.<p>

"Mash potato? Hmmm, interesting," Caesar was lost in thought for a moment but then noticed Rex walking away.  
>"Mijo, wait," Caesar said while grabbing Rex's shoulder.<p>

Rex shrug Caesar's hand away and strictly said to his brother's face, "Don't call me that! We're not buddies or brothers or whatever anymore. Not after what you did."

Rex turned to leave but Caesar said "I almost lost you three times already mijo. Please. Don't make it four." which made Rex stop to think. There was silence between the two of them. Only the sound of unknown water flowing somewhere, a soft hum of the ventilation fan and the far burning mayhem could be heard.

Rex turned around and said "you have three minutes."

Caesar gave a small smile, but his eyes were that of a tired man desperately in need of a good night sleep.

"But what you did was totally wrong and I don't want to hear smack about it. Comprende?" Rex added before Caesar started talking.

Caesar snickered at his little brother's Spanish. After all these years, some things never change, he thought.

"Don't worry mijo. I didn't  
>come here to justify my actions. You're right. Maybe what I did to you was wrong. I realized that now. And I want to apologize. I'm... I'm sorry Rex." His face drop and his eyes closed as he said that.<p>

Rex was dumbfounded. "Did you...just say I was right?"

"Well, yes mijo. I also said I'm sorry."

Rex just stood there. "But you said I was right. That's it. You're lying. You're not sorry. I bet this is all part of an elaborate plan to trap me or something."

"Rex? What are you talking about? This isn't a trap." Caesar said while Rex spun around ready to pounce on imaginary people.

"Yeah right! Come out Black Knight! I know you're there!" Rex yelled. "And you can call off your freaky ninjas too. I know they're hiding somewhere in the dark!"

"Rex!" Caesar grabs Rex's shoulder. "Black Knight's not here mijo! Get a grip!"

"No! You get a grip!" rex yells spastically and pushed Caesar away. "I'm not going to be your puppet! You can't make me!" he cried crazily.

Then smack! Caesar gave Rex one good slap on his cheek.

Rex faces Caesar and said "Ow! What was that for?" his hand was holding his cheek which has a very fine print of reddish palm on it.

"You were acting crazy little brother. It was either a slap or a kick in the crouch. But the latter was less painful."

"hurmp. Ok. So maybe you did come alone. But apology not accepted. We may be brothers but it's not that easy to forgive someone who just betrayed you. 2 minutes left."

Caesar looked at his brother. The sadness in his eyes is amplified by the lost of his smile.

"I understand little brother. You have every right to be mad at me. I know mom would be too. If she was alive today."

Caesar's thoughts ran a bit here again as he looked up and recalled "I remember when you were five, I got lectured after putting a robotic rabbit in your room... It kinda blew up ten minutes before you went to bed. You wouldn't sleep in your room for months." Caesar snickered again and then had this very serious look "I never did figure out what caused it to combust. Mom confiscated the remains before I could inspect it."  
>His hands went to his chin and now he was thinking out loud "maybe it's the wiring." He looks at the ground with a frown on his face.<p>

"You have...30 seconds left." rex interrupted after a long pause.

Caesar looked surprised by that. He scratches his head and was still thinking. He thought talking about the past would lessen the strain between them. "I knew I should have explained the fundamentals of magnetism instead," he thought to himself.

Then after several seconds contemplating on what to do he said, "That's pretty much it, I guess."

"That's it? That's all you wanted to say?" rex said

"Were you expecting something else?" Caesar asked, curious of how this should really go down.

"Well, yeah! I mean... I expected you to convince me to join black knight or something. But I'd totally reject your offer and we would punch each other senseless or you know I would punch you senseless. Maybe you could show A little more remorse. Actually kneel for forgiveness or something. But I'd settle for...the truth maybe. You know not some layered version of it."

Caesar laughs at the idea of him kneeling and begging, "I'm not a beggar Mijo. I'm a scientist. I don't beg my inventions to work." then he whispered "but I do know one that does...crazy fella that one is... Uh, yes. A scientist only thinks about the possible actions and outcomes. Everything I told you is the truth. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Great!" rex said sarcastically throwing his hands in the air "and here I thought you wanted to tell me something sentimental that would make us both hug ourselves silly. That's it. I'm leaving. But next time we meet, I'm going to open a can of smacking and I'm not gonna use my normal hands."

As Rex was walking away Caesar took out a little flat square shape device. The screen glowed blue and then projected an image that turned the whole tunnel into the field. Rex stop in his tracks.  
>"Opss," he heard Caesar muttered, "That's not it."<br>The environment flickered between the outdoor and the tunnel and changes to that of providence. Rex's room.  
>"Wha~?"<br>"You like it? It's my new invention, a hologram environment producer. It lets you change the surrounding to whichever place you want. But it has some glitches and only works in small dark places."  
>Rex gave his brother an annoyed look.<p>

"Right right..." Caesar chipped and the scene changes. This time people were added to the equation.

"6 months ago when they told me that you had disappeared I tried to look for you by locating the OM-1 but results shows nothing, like...you didn't exist. That didn't make sense and I figured it was probably a signal jam on your part. Providence wasn't doing so well too. I didn't know what happened but by the time I realized White Knight had blown up your room, Black Knight had already taken over."  
>Caesar went quiet and looked away.<p>

"I couldn't leave with agent six and doctor holiday. There was no point in moving. All we could do was wait for the day you come back. I kept myself busy by figuring a way to control EVOs. It was the only way. Without you around to cure EVOs, there were too many...casualties." He had his eyes closed and his head lowered to his chest, "so many...casualties," This is unlike him, thought Rex, well unlike him from how I knew him...and I don't really know him. But this is not him. Caesar doesn't feel. He's...supposed to be crazy or some sort.

"Believe me mijo, if there was any other way I would have found it already and use that instead. But I didn't and the collars were the only logical solution. If you think about it, it's not that different from the collars they used on EVOs at the training camp."

"No," rex interrupted "those EVOs had their own mind. Their power was just...contained to a minimum."

"And how do you think they did that Rex? By inducing pain free electricity into their bodies? It's just the same concept. The collar triggers the brain to function in a way we want it to. The only difference now is the new collars are pain free. Sure they'll lose their minds but it keeps them in line and safe. Safe from their own destruction. Just like how you were going to destroy yourself by being..."

"what! By being me!"

"That's right. Childish."

"Mmmrraah!" rex screamed as he tried to punch Caesar. Fortunately for the Hispanic man, Rex nanites was still low and instead of giant fists, his little brother's hand was what came flying at him. Rex lost his footing and stumble a bit, so his punch didn't gain much contact. But he slam into Caesar so hard the man lost his footing and they both fell tumbling, and rolling over each other for a good few meters.

"Hold still so I can punch you!" Rex yelled  
>"stop trying to punch me!" Caesar chipped in as both brothers rolled arms and leg flinging here and there.<p>

Rolling  
>Rolling<br>Rolling

and

Kadabumf!

They fell from a platform into a smaller tunnel area.

"Ow!" Rex said as he sat up holding his head. "I'll get you next time hermano!" Rex said seeing as Caesar was no longer there.

"That's nice mijo," The older man's muffled voice echo through the tunnel, "but do you think you can get off me first?"

Rex Look down and saw that he was on top of Caesar who was lying face down.

"heh," Rex laugh, "just be thankful this sewer is dry."

"Does that mean you're going to park your bottom there for another few good minutes?"

"I might...unless you tell me what I want to know."

"Fine..." Caesar moved his face to the side so his cheeks lie flat on the floor.

"You're actually adopted. Our parents found you in a lab in Geneva and decided to live there because you would've exploded if you leave the country." he suddenly said.

Rex was shocked. "What? I...was adopted?""

There was an awkward silent. Silent long enough for the fact to sink in.

Then Caesar laugh in a dorky way.

"Dios mio, rylander was right. That was a good one. I should have seen your face."

"Ha ha... Funny. Glad to know you're having fun."

There was another moment of silent.

"Rex?"

"I just...wish...I didn't forget everything."

There was an even more intense silent.

Then Caesar broke it with a solemn tone, "Rex,"

Rex sat quietly.

"Rex...listen..."

"What is it now?" Rex sigh

"you're really heavy little brother."

"Oh!" Rex quickly got off Caesar, letting the man roll over to face up.

"How did we end up like this Caesar?" Rex sat legs curl up. He looked at the man he though he knew. "Just...the two of us left. Brothers but strangers...you're working for the enemy and I'm with the good guys. That's like...something from a cliché drama show."

"A lot of things don't make sense. But we can't figure it all out at one go. Things like this, it... It takes time Rex. Like dad said "forgive and forget. Then move forward..." Caesar stood up and dusts the dirt of his clothes.  
>"One day you'll understand. Right now I think it's best that we get out of here," Caesar extended his hand to his little brother.<p>

Rex gave another sigh and took it.

"Fine. It's not like I'd understand your crazy talk anyway."

They took a few step towards the exit and *CRUNCH* Rex stepped on something.

Caesar flinched, "is that..."  
>"Yup," Rex answered. "Sorry,"<p>

"That took me 6 months to make..."

"well now we know it took one little brother to break it. Hahaha..."

"well, I could always build an unbreakable one."

"Why build it anyway?"

"Someone told me I need to get out more. So I build that instead."

"Right... Leave it to the genius to make a hologram outdoor. Hey any chance of convincing you to come with me?"

"Do you have a kitchen that can make pineapple salmon pizza?"

"No, but Dr holiday can make one mean cupcake!"

"Captain Callan makes one mean cupcake too. I don't find that appetizing but people like it for some reason."

"Nyaah. Must be some cookie."


	4. United in their own seperate way

**Chapter 4: United in their own separate way. **

Rex and Caesar manage to get above ground at the entrance where Rebecca and Six were first at earlier.

As soon as they reach the area a voice rang out.

"REX!" Dr Holiday said with a surprise. She goes to him and gave him a big hug.

"Woah. Doc. What happened?"

Dr Holiday was covered in dust from top to bottom. Her glowing radiant was hidden underneath soot.

"There were people trap near the burning bikes. But are you ok? Are you hurt?" Dr Holiday changes the subject.

"I'm fine Doc. It takes more than that to get rid of me." Rex said confidently.

"That's what Six said," She then notices Caesar behind the young boy.

"Caesar? What are you-?" She started then continued with, "You better get out of here before Six comes back."

"Why?" Caesar asked.

"Well...I kinda told him about the laser zapping thing and he said he'd decapitate you the next time he sees you." Rex said as he scratches his head. 

"And I'm keeping my word..." A voice said and a sword appeared just as sudden to the scientist neck.

"Six! Wait!" Rex blurted out.

"For what?"

"It's ok. He's cool. We're...on good terms." Rex said.

"And how did that happened?" Six said not convinced by the sudden change in his charge heart.

"It's...I...Well, I don't know. I guess it just did. It's kinda hard to stay mad at someone who's..." Rex looks at the two men still tangled swords at neck. He chooses his words carefully, "someone who's...Caesar."

Six retracted the katana and move towards Rex, "Fine. I know where he lives anyway."

Caesar gave involuntarily gulp. "I take it that's not a good thing."

"Not for you," Six said with a smirk.

"Well then I have to go," Caesar said and went his way.

"Caesar!" Doctor Holiday calls out, "It's not too late to come with us, if you want. There's a lot of room at the Dam"

Caesar turns midway and said, "It's ok Doctor Holiday. That's not necessary. There's too much work left to be done. Besides, he smiled, Rex doesn't need me anymore."

"Bro?"

Caesar look Rex in the eyes and said "Sometimes I forget that you're not 10 anymore Rex. You're not the little kid who needs protecting. You can stand on your own and you have friends to help you. I'd only be in the way. Our parents would be proud of you if they were still here today. Just like how I am mijo. If you do need me, mijo, you know where to find me. I'll always be there for you."

That said and done Caesar left for his pod. When he was a distance away, Caesar heard Rex shout back

"Same here Hermano!"

Caesar stop for a while and his father's word rings in his head

'_You need him too son.'_

Caesar smiles to himself and said quietly "You were right Papi, I do need him too."

THE END


End file.
